This invention relates generally to beverage containers and, more particularly, to a drinking bottle for storing, mixing, and selectively dispensing at least two beverage substances.
Sports or drink bottles have significant advantages over prior disposable cups with lids and even over conventional beverage cans and bottles. A drinking bottle is typically constructed of resilient, flexible plastic material which is more durable than prior drink containers and thus may be used during recreational activities or while driving a vehicle. Drink bottles having spouts or straws with capped ends provide additional advantages for convenient use in various environments.
Although assumably effective in operation, such known devices are incapable of storing, mixing, and selectively dispensing more than a single beverage. Traditional drink bottles, therefore, limit the beverage choices of individuals not having the capacity to carry multiple beverage containers. For example, a runner capable of carrying a single bottle may desire water at one point in a race, but may desire a mixture rich in electrolytes and carbohydrates at a later time. Further, consumers may desire different flavors of fruit beverages at different times during an outing. Similarly, mixed drinks are sometimes consumed in sequence, such as beer followed by a tequila chaser.
Thus, it is desirable to have a drink bottle which can store at least two beverage substances either for sequential or mixed consumption by a user. It is also desirable to have a drink bottle which efficiently mixes the beverage substances when desired by a user.